


Shrek loves me?

by mashedlarries



Series: Shrek/Julianne [1]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedlarries/pseuds/mashedlarries
Summary: Cringe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcndersalami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcndersalami/gifts).



I was alone, in my room, on my computer, watching my favorite anime porn, like every other day. I was about to go sleep, but then, Shrek appeared in my room. He was naked like a baby, and his doodly-snake was hard. I was so embarrassed, because my little kitty was tingly. He came closer to me and whispered in my ear "I'm gonna wreck it". I was wet, like a whale. "Yes, wreck me Shrek" He impaled me with his long green stick and I moaned. He was so deep inside me. I started crying because of pleasure. I think I'm in love with him, because...

Shrek is love.  
Shrek is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck your raviolis.


End file.
